Brothers Till The End
by PadawanMage
Summary: An extended scene from 'De Patre Vostro About Your Father' where we see Lucius Vorenus saying goodbye to Vorena and Pullo and the rest of his family at the end of the last episode in the series. Read and Review!


**Title:** "Brothers Till The End"

**Summary:** An extended scene where we see Lucius Vorenus saying goodbye to Vorena and Pullo at the end of the last episode in the series.

**Author's Notes:** After a weekend marathon viewing of the last five episodes of 'Rome', I have to say this is one of the best series around. It's sad that we won't see anymore, but that's what fan fiction is for. This has not been beta'd, so please be gentle.

**Please review!**

* * *

Lucius Vorenus ran the back of a roughened finger across his daughter's delicate cheeks, marveling at the simple pleasure of a father being near his child. Pullo was right. Death was at his door, but he was grateful that at least he could try and reconcile with his daughter. Vorena blinked tears as she leaned into the caress, her breath coming in slight shudders.

"You are so much like your mother," Lucius said, marveling at the peace he could feel between them. He truly did not want his last image of his daughter – of any of his children – to be one of pain and terror as he'd slowly choked the life out of her.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a sigh. Vorena blinked and frowned slightly. He started to answer when a terrible hacking cough overcame him. Lyde hurried over and handed him a towel. He covered his mouth until the fit passed him. When he pulled the cloth away, Lucius could see spots of blood on it.

_Gods, please,_ he silently prayed, _I know my time is fast approaching...but I only ask for a few moments more..._

The pain in his chest eased somewhat and he raggedly took in a breath.

"I'm sorry...for causing you so much pain…your mother...the slave pits..." – he swallowed – "cursing you."

Vorena chewed on her lip. "For so long, I've known nothing but hatred for you, father. Perhaps I knew that I _was_ being used to get to you, and I just didn't care since I wanted nothing more than to hurt you…to feel a little of what I went through."

Lucius reached over and grasped his daughter's hand. "I want no lies to be between us, child. What I tell you now, I swear is the truth: I _was_ responsible for your mother's death – " Vorena's eyes widened, but Lucius continued, " – but not in the way you imagined. I did not throw her off the terrace; she threw herself off when she saw how enraged I was. It may not make any difference in the end, but I just wanted to tell you."

Vorena gazed deep into her father's eyes for several long moments. Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. "I believe you," she said, sniffling.

Lucius winced again at a spasm of pain, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Please believe me when I say that everything I've ever done, it was out of love for you…all of you." Vorenus' gaze swept over his other children behind Vorena. Closing his eyes, he took a long breath, looking a little peaceful. A moment later, they opened again.

"Pullo."

Titus Pullo, silent throughout the exchange, walked over and grasped the other's hand tightly.

"I'm here, brother."

Lucius' breathing turned shallow. "Please do me one last favor…"

Pullo nodded, looking over at his friend's children and Lyde. "Take care of your family. You have no need to ask. You've saved my son, it's the very least I can do for you."

Vorenus shook his head weakly. "No. If your son is anything like you, then he'll start noticing women early in life…and if he so much as _looks_ at my daughters…I ask you to please beat that thought out of him."

The other man stared at Lucius for several seconds…snorted, and then started to chuckle. Vorenus gave a feeble chuckle in return. Pullo couldn't help remembering how he'd been close to dying in that arena and how Vorenus had saved his life in what felt like a lifetime ago. _He'd_ been the one in the bed, with Vorenus tending to him, even making him laugh so hard it'd hurt.

Pullo's throat now tightened and he couldn't stop his own tears from flowing as he fervently squeezed Vorenus' hand.

"Thirteen, brother," he said hoarsely.

Eyes nearly closed, Lucius half smiled at the battle cry from their time in the army. Off in the distance, trumpets sounded Octavian's return to Rome one final time. Vorenus sighed.

"Thirteen...my...friend..."

The eyes remained half closed...but it took Titus Pullo a moment to realize he now held the hand of a dead man.

Sniffling, Vorena leaned over and gently closed her father's eyes. Pullo could only stare at the face of the one person who'd done so much for him. With a gentleness that belied his large frame, he leaned over and kissed his friend one last time on the forehead.

"Farewell, brother."

**-FIN-**


End file.
